


Not a Surprise

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, just a little oneshot things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray are two idiots who can't admit they are in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here

Joel would never admit, but on his off days, he often found himself wandering towards the AH office, in hopes of a fun time. Some days he would succumb and go and sit around on the couch or plop himself on someone’s desk or lap. The AH office just had a homey feel, and he couldn’t help but smile sometimes about it.

Joel also wouldn’t admit, but his favorite person to mess with was the young lad Ray, and he could never answer to himself why. Maybe it was the way his cheeks went red from any physical contact lasting more than a few seconds, or maybe it was the way that he would try to turn away and act like Joel wasn’t there.

It certainly wasn’t the way his skin felt on his, or anything of the sort…certainly not.  
……………………………………………………….  
Ray would never admit but his favorite times were the ones when Joel just decided to show up. Joel had such a way about him, that Ray and anyone else around just couldn’t help but listen to him. Ray swore he could watch Joel’s odd hand movement while he went on a tangent for hours not that he would admit that…..ever.

Ray also would never admit, that he loved when Joel decided to mess with him, he would seat himself (Usually moving all of Ray’s assortment of items) on Ray’s desk. Ray’s cheeks never, ever turned a shade red of any kind when Joel was around…never. Ray never made him leave and he could never answer to himself why he could not.

It certainly wasn’t because, when he was around Joel he felt like a giddy school girl..nope not that.  
……………………………………………………….  
No one in the AH office would ever admit, to finding Joel and Ray’s interactions cute, nor would any of them admit to setting them up or trying to, because they were not the meddling types, not at all.

So when they all said they were going out to a fancy restaurant and Joel and Ray were the only ones to show up, it was certainly just coincidence, and when Joel and Ray walked into the office both looking slightly red the next morning, no one muttered finally under their breath.

It certainly was a total surprise, that no one in the company could have ever figured out…ever. Seriously a huge surprise.


End file.
